epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Gang Wikifare Episode 16 - It begins
*Bob is standing on a podium in the centre of his village. All the residents are gathered at the foot of the stage except Pixel and Kaze who stand next to Bob* Bob: And so sound the drums of war...today we fight for ourselves and for the entire human race...tonight I shall sit on Scraw's throne and leave the magician dead at my feet...EVERYONE MUST DIE! Kaze: Yeah! Pixel: Justice! Isaac: Everyone must die! Bob: The compound is strong, it's walls large and its guardians well trained. We must all be at our best if we take that city...at our strongest if we keep it... Weavile: We fight! Eyes: For Phil! Bob: We must split into three groups. Pixel will lead our siege team...he has some very special presents for our enemies. Pixel: Indeed. 4 people will accompany me on our mission. Our aim is to take down their walls, providing our strike force with a direct entry. CW, Flare, Chespin and Eyes will come with me Eyes: What? I want to be on the front lines! Bob: The decision is final, Eyes, you are in no condition to fight after your loss this week Eyes: Bullshit Bob: It's final! Kaze, care to explain your role? Kaze: Yes sir! I will be leading the direct assault on the walls. We have several targets. The key for us is to acquire the gates and to take down their ranged weapons so Pixel can damage them. Everyone not assigned to another job will come with me. Bob: That is excellent. Now...my team will take advantage of a secret entrance to the compound. Due to this aspect I can only take a team of 8. Me, Isaac, Baron, Gabriel, Piet, Evol, Sierra and Damaster will take this mission. Everyone report to Pixel to be provided with armour and weapons. We leave at nightfall. *Everyone disperses except Bob and Eyes* Eyes: I want to fight! Bob: You will get to...you must protect Pixel and his siege engines...and they will try and Attack them...now go see Pixel, I think he has a special present for you *The scene changes and Scraw is sat on his throne, a crowd in front of him also* Scraw: People of my compound...the time has come, the traitor Bobdave amasses his forces to launch an attack. We must repel them and kill all the traitors who dare oppose us. Remember, with this room under our control we have a major tactical advantage...we have the mirrors of sight, giving us a comprehensive knowledge of their strategy...and we have THIS! *A machine starts whirring in the background, smoke spews out and a figure steps forward* Phil: Urgh....what happened? Scraw: You died...and I brought you back! My forces are infinite! So stand for freedom and for eternity! All men will sing of this day! The day I ended the torment of death that lies on this world! Starting with the execution of the traitor Bobdave! Mini: Yeah! DWAS: Bring it! Tkid: Victory! Scraw: Excellent...now prepare yourselves my warriors for tonight we go to war! *CW, Flare, Chespin and Eyes gather around Pixel on a hill looking out at Scraw's compound* Pixel: As I said...we will be the first line of attack. We must take down their defences before Kaze can lead the full frontal attack. First of, does everybody have their weapons CW: Yes Flare: Got it Chespin: Let's do this Eyes: Mhmm Chespin: Come on Eyes...all the fighting doesn't happen at the front Pixel: Indeed...can you, Flare and Chespin go scout the perimeter whilst me and CW get set up, Eyes? Eyes: Sure... Pixel: Thanks! *Eyes, Flare and Chespin leave Pixel and CW on the hill* CW: Why are you up here? I thought you wanted to be the one who killed Scraw? Pixel: Truthfully? I think Bob thinks this battle will be easy. It won't be. Scraw holds a huge advantage over us. CW: What's that? Pixel: Within those walls is a machine that can fight death. In other words, until that machine is disabled his men cannot die CW: That's quite a big advantage Pixel: Indeed. I don't care how many of these people die though. Scraw and his right hand man are the only ones capable of running the machine. I'm the only one capable of destroying it. CW: Which means we can't win with you here... Pixel: Not just that...it means Scraw has to kill me to win CW: So.... Pixel: Scraw will send a group here to try and kill us...that is why Eyes, Cgespin and Flare are here CW: I see...you think Scraw will send his lieutenant? Pixel: Exactly...and with him dead the machine is half way to being destroyed up CW: That's genius... Pixel: Indeed...but we should keep setting up *The scene changes to show DWAS leading a group of four through the rocky hills* Mini: Are you sure they're near here, ROA? ROA: Yes...nearby, I can feel it DWAS: Then talk quietly. K do you have the darts K: Yes sir... DWAS: Good...Mini take ROA and scout to the left, I'll go right, K, you cover our retreat Mini: Yes sir... K: On it! DWAS: Happy hunting people... *The group splits up, leaving K alone* K: I always get the worst jobs... *A gunshot is heard and K grasps at his chest, blood pouring out as he crumbles to the floor revealing Flare stood behind him* Flare: I am sorry, friend Eyes: Quick Flare...you'll have alerted the others *Flare and Eyes vanish from sight as DWAS, Mini and ROA return to the clearing* Mini: Shit... DWAS: We have to get back to the compound *Another shot is heard, this time ROA falls backwards* DWAS: Mini get to cover! *The two scatter as two more gunshots are heard. DWAS escapes the clearing but Mini stumbles and falls to the ground* Eyes: Chespin! Flare! Get after the other one! Flare: We are on it! Mini: Argh *Eyes approaches Mini as the others follow DWAS* Eyes: This is for Phil *Eyes shoots Mini in the head* Eyes: Good riddance *DWAS is running, his walkie talkie to his ear* DWAS: I know, Hippie...you have to get the gate ready though. ROA and K are both dead! Hippie: *Through walkie talkie* No can do DWAS, Scraw told me not to open the gate for anyone DWAS: Forget what Scraw told you...they're going to kill me! Hippie: I'll send Mind down to Scraw and Zombie and ask them what they'd like me to do with you DWAS: That's not fucking good enough! Hippie: Im sorry. It's the best I can do DWAS: You bastard! Argh *DWAS trips up and the walkie talkie goes flying as GG steps out from behind a rock* GG: Hehe...we meet again DWAS DWAS: GG...what are you doing... GG: You told me one day I'd get noticed for helping to change the world.. DWAS: Please... GG: I know how I can make the world a much better place DWAS: No! Please! GG: Goodbye DWAS. I hope hell treats you well *GG pulls his gun out and shoots DWAS twice before pulling a small coin out of DWAS' back pocket* GG: Hehe Jason told me he gave you his to keep...part 2 of my plan is complete...now I just need to track the others down Flare: *(offscreen)* I swear I heard a gunshot from over here GG: Laters DWAS...or not...haha *GG runs off as Flare and Chespin arrive* Flare: Oh shit... Chespin: At least he's dead... Flare: But it means there's someone else around these parts...come on...we better report to Pixel... *The two walk off and after a second the scene changes to Pixel, CW and Eyes* Pixel: I told you there would be fighting, Eyes Eyes: Yeah...I still,wish I was on the front line though Pixel: Well me and CW need protecting, I don't know if they will Attack us again CW: The machine is almost up Pixel: Excellent, with any luck it will be operational before Bob expected Eyes: What exactly does it do? Pixel: It rains fire down on our enemies! *The scene changes again and Bob's group can be seen in the darkness of the tunnel* Bob: Everyone knows their job? Sierra: Me and Damaster are to head to the gate and kill who ever is on guard there so we can let Kaze's forces in Isaac: Me and Evol are to head to the prison cells and free anyone who is locked up tha is willing to fight for our cause Baron: Me and Gabriel enter the main citadel with you, we then fan out and try to find Scraw and kill him Bob: Excellent, Sierra and Damaster should go now, before Pixel's attack draws more defenders to the walls Sierra: Yes sir *Sierra and Damaster run out of the tunnel* Bob: Isaac, you take Evol now, you know what has to be done Isaac: As you say, boss *Isaac grabs Evol and pulls him out* Bob: Wunder...send news to Kaze, attack on Pixel's orders...Sierra and Damaster will contact him if we take the gate Wunder: Yes sir Bob: Wait here for us. Gabriel, you go scout out the guard house just outside this tunnel Gabriel: Yes sir *Gabriel silently gets up and creeps outside* Bob: I need your full support Baron Baron: Absolutely Bob Bob: Excellent *The screen now shows us Gabriel sneaking up to the front door of the guard house* Gabriel: Right...according to Pixel this is the first location we need to set explosives...so I guess I better clear it out first *Gabriel pushes the door open slightly and steps inside. There is one guard sat in a chair, facing away from the door, snores are coming from the adjacent room* Man 1: Wish I was on the walls...they probably don't even know about the secret entrance... *Gabriel creeps closer* Man 1: Nothing's going to happen here, if my name ain't GIR *Gabriel gets closer* GIR: It was folly of Scraw's to put us- Argh *GIR looks down to see Gabriel's knife protruding from his stomach, the snoring is stopped by a startled yell from the next room as another soldier runs in* Man 2: GIR! What happened! GIR: Someone stabbed me Rom, they're in, you must tell Scraw. LOOK OUT! *Gabriel jumps up behind Rom and skillfully cuts his throat* Gabriel: One down, one to finish off GIR: No please! You don't have to kill me! I'm just a grunt! Gabriel: Everyone must die *Gabriel slashes his knife along GIR's throat again* Gabriel: Now... *Gabriel grabs GIR's walkie talkie from the table* Gabriel: Let's get moving *The screen now shows us Evol and Isaac running down a back alley when suddenly Isaac stops* Isaac: Evol, can we have a word? Evol: Is now the best time Isaac: Now will be the only time, I just wanted to make sure you know, whatever happens today, it's nothing personal, just following orders Evol: What do you mean? Are you threatening me? Isaac: Not as such *Isaac points his gun at Evol* Isaac: Now I'm threatening you Evol: following orders? Bob set you up to this?! Isaac: Indeed...recently there have been some issues amongst the troops...they needed getting rid of...surely as a fellow hired blade, you understand that, Evol Evol: You killed Randy and Phil! And made people suspect it was me! You bastard! Isaac: It was just orders Evol: You killed your own brother because Bob told you to, you sick bastard Isaac: Randy chose to behave in a way that would see him die Evol: You didn't have to kill him! Isaac: Yes. I did. Evol: Im going to tell everyone about this...before the battle starts *Isaac fires a shot in Evol's shoulder* Isaac: I wasn't told to kill you...have fun with Scraw... Evol: You...bastard... *Isaac runs off and Phil and a girl run into the alley, drawn by the gunshots* Phil: Shit..he's been shot Woman 1: We need to get him to the infirmary Phil: Take him there Liz...I will look around to try and find the shooter Liz: Yes sir *Liz leans down and picks up Evol and carries him to the infirmary* Phil: Let's get down to business, to defeat these punks *The scene changes again. Coupe is asleep in his tent* Xim: *from outside* Coupe!? Coupe: Hmmmmm *Coupe gets up and leaves his tent* Coupe: What's up Xim? Xim: GG's gone and...he took my coin... Coupe: What? Xim: He stole it. He must have. No one else can have broken into my tent Coupe: Shit...we have to find him...if he's gathering those coins... Xim: All hell could break lose *The two hear distant gun fire* Coupe: I think we should head that way Xim: You think? *The two run off, leaving the campsite behind, after a few minutes GG steps out from behind a bush* GG: Hell will break loose then! *He walks over to Xim's canvas tent and puts his lighter next to it, smiling as it catches fire* GG: And it will burn you both! *The scene changes now to Sierra and Damaster stood underneath the shadows of the wall* Damaster: This is very dangerous Sierra: We can do it Damaster: You're more stealthy than me...you should creep in there, take down the guard and signal me when I can come up...I'll stand guard Sierra: How noble of you... Damaster: Just do it *Sierra slowly starts to climb the wall until she's stood outside a small inlet that contains a door, she gently pushes it open and throws in a cylindrical object* Hippie: Ahhh shit Man 1: What is this *Sierra steps in* Sierra: Get on your knees or I will shoot *The two men drop to their knees* Sierra: names? Hippie: Im Hippie...this is Whale... Sierra: Supporters of Scraw? Whale: Not really...we were brought here by Scraw with our leader BTTF Sierra: Hmmmm ok...I'll make a deal then...one of you gets the opportunity to survive...but the one who dies has to give himself willingly or you both perish Hippie: That's so cruel Sierra: It's how I roll, bitches Hippie You can't do - Whale: I volunteer to die...Hippie is younger than me...he has more to live for Hippie: Whale no! *Sierra walks behind Whale and shoots him in the back of the head, his body crumples to the floor* Sierra: He died a noble death...I will make sure he gets remembered when this battle is over Hippie: Why did you do that? Sierra: Because I needed one of you to operate the gate... Hippie: Oh... *Sierra walks to the door and helps Damaster up* Damaster: Wow...what happened? Sierra: This man gave his life to protect his friend Damaster: Noble... Sierra: Indeed...send news through to Pixel that we hold the gate... Damaster: Of course, im on it Sierra: Good...now this battle can properly begin *The scene changes again to show Wunder in the tunnel, he is cowering into the shadows as two figures are stood at the entrance* Man 1: They killed GIR and Rom, my Lord Scraw: Just as the mirrors told us they would Man 1: Should we check the tunnel? Scraw: No need...I know exactly where there sneak is hiding...the shadows do not protect you from me...come forth sneak *Wunder is compelled to step forward* Scraw: Where is Bob? Wunder: The citadel...searching for you... Scraw: Then I shall make sure he finds me...Owl, do what you like with this worm *Scraw turns and leaves and Owl stares at Wunder* Owl: This is for Rom and GIR *Shoots Wunder several times in the chest and laughs as he falls to the floor* Owl: Goodbye you traitor *Owl turns and follows Scraw as the scene changes to show Pixel and CW working frantically on the hill* Pixel: Ready the explosives! CW: Explosives ready! Pixel: Take aim! CW: Target acquired! Pixel: Open fire! *CW pulls a rope and the metal catapult fires a ball of flame into the air that hits the compound wall and, after a few seconds, explodes* Pixel: Eyes, get news to Kaze, the attack can start...Chespin, Flare get down to help them Chespin: Yes sir! *Chespin and Flare run off towards the wall* Pixel: God have mercy on all of us... *Kaze stands in front of his men* Kaze: Eyes has sent the word through! Now we attack! Weavile: COME ON! Pred: LETS DO THIS THING! Kaze: ATTACK! *The men push out of the hills and charge at the walls* Kaze: FOR BOB! Weavile: FOR PHIL! Tov: FOR BRE! *Gunfire is heard from the walls and a few men stumble and fall* Kaze: TOV! TAKE YOUR MEN ONTO THE WALLS! ILL PUSH MINE ONTO THE BARRACKS! Tov: YES SIR! *Tov storms up the steps to the wall with Fire, Nail, Weavile, Chespin and a few others* Tov: Let's take them down! *Tov shoots one of the defenders who falls over the side with a scream as Nail dukes under one and stabs him in the back* Tov: Rally men! *Two of Tov's men get shot down, Tov, Nail and Fire charge at the trio stood at the top of a parappet* Llama: Hehe time to die motherfuckers Tov: Not on my watch! *Nail collides with Billy, Tov with LAF and Fire with Llama* Llama: Guys...I'm getting attacked by a gi- *Fire drives her knife through Llama's stomach* Llama: rl *Llama falls to the ground, LAF punches Tov* LAF: Fall back! Billy: HEROIN! *Billy wrestles free of Nail and him and LAF start to run* Tov: Good job Fire Fire: It's nothing...we should really get to the battle *They turn and see Weavile, Chespin and another guy all fighting back to back* Nail: Weavile fights well for someone who works in a bar Tov: Come on! Fire: HYAAH! *The trio storm the group surrounding their friends as the scene changes to show Liz hauling Evol into the medical centre. Dr Jack comes across to her* Jack: I was told the battle had started Liz: It has, me and Phil found this guy wounded in an alley, can you look after him? Jack: Between me and Burton? Of course, you should get to the battle Liz: Thank you Jack! Jack: Don't mention it.. *Liz runs off and leaves Jack* Jack: Let's get you into the treatment room *Jack takes Evol into a separate room, as he does there is a flash of light and a figure appears* ???: Finally! I'm HOME! *The scene changes to Kaze leading a charge on the barracks* Kaze: Bantha! Duck! *The soldier in front of him ducks to the ground and Kaze fires shots over his head* Kaze: Forward men! *Two of his men shove the door down, one is instantly sot dead* Jag: PRED! Kaze: Im sorry Jag...we can make this... *Flare, Basalt and Mind charge into the building and confront the shooters* Many: Hehe looks like it was a good decision leaving Stoff for Scraw...his enemies are much easier to kill... Tbone: There's more Many! Flare: It's time you felt justice! Basalt: We are gonna take you down so hard... Spider: big talk for small guys Mind: Why you... *A figure moves forward from the shadows* Man 1: Mind, Flare, Basalt, stand down Flare: BTTF?!?!? You're siding with them?!?!? BTTF: They saved me, Whale and Hippie. Now, I order you to stand down! Flare: No...as your second in command I deem you unfit as leader...I'm sorry Gordon, but this is over BTTF: NO! I do not do as you say Flare! Many: Hehe Tbone: Shut up! *Kaze and Jag enter the room* Kaze: Everyone not under my command, get on your knees Many: Make us! Kaze: Very well *Kaze shoots Many in the leg and he falls to his knees in pain, Tbone and Spider slowly get to their knees too* BTTF: You will not take me! Fools! *BTTF Ducks behind a door as Kaze and Jag fire on him. Jag approaches the door* Jag: He vanished! Kaze: Shit, there must be an escape route Basalt: What do we do with these three Kaze: Take the wounded one up to Intru and Mat, they'll look after him Basalt: Yes sir, Mind, you help me Mind: Sure Flare: Stay safe you two Basalt: Of course we will *Basalt and Mind carry Many out of the building* Kaze: Bantha, send news through to Tov, we have taken the barracks... Bantha: Yes sir! *Bantha runs off* Wach: What do we do now, Kaze? Kaze: Take Jag and Flare to support Isaac at the prison Wach: Yes sir! *Wach and Jag leave the building* Kaze: Come on men! To the citadel! *The scene changes as Kaze leads his men in a charge forward. Tov, Nail, Fire and Weavile duck into a corridor* Fire: I hope Chespin and Alpha are alright... Nail: I'm sure they are fine Fire: I can't believe all this is happening... Tov: This is the hospital suite...come on...we have to take down their medical supply Nail: How do we do that? Tov: We kill the doctors of course *Tov and Weavile start moving past a line of beds, suddenly one of the occupants stirs* Man 1: Tov...? Tov: Barry? Is that you? Strator: Salutations Tovorok...I never thought I'd see you again... Tov: Likewise Barry...are you fighting? Strator: Wish I was... Tov: Are you armed? Strator: Scraw wouldn't give me my gun... Tov: Then im very sorry Barry.... *steps forward and drives his knife into Barry's chest* Strator: Tov... Tov: I'm....I'm so sorry... Strator: T....Tov *Barry slumps back, dead in his bed. Tov brushes away tears* Tov: Come on...we have to take them down... Weavile: I'm sorry Tov... Tov: I can mourn him later...when the battle is won.. *Tov strides forward as two doctors step into the room* Jack: Tov? Who are these people? Tov: These people are my friends...now surrender yourselves or be killed Jack: But you are on our side, Tov... Tov: Not any more Jack, not any more Man 1: This is nonsense Tovorok....I have known you since you were a child... Jack: I think he's serious, Burton... Burton: Then get news to CE...we need backup... Tov: I'll kill you both... Burton: Then we will die making sure you and your friends don't make it out of here alive Tov: A noble sentiment *Tov shoots Burton in the stomach* Tov: But I think we will cope. Nail, send news to Kaze, we have the med centre, we need Pixel here now *We now see Scraw climbing the stairs in his citadel, Owl is on his left, another man on his right* Scraw: Has Bob been seen? Owl: Not yet, sir. Should we send out your special scout to find him Scraw: Good idea, Owl. Scept, send TFM and Dean after Bob and his companions. I want them dead Scept: Yes sir Owl: Where are we going? Scraw: hehe to see our ultimate prisoner *The trio reach the top of the stairs* Scraw: Behold... *Scraw throws the door open and blinding light pours out* Scraw: The chained god! *The screen goes black for a couple of seconds, then it refocuses and we see Isaac running* Isaac: You can't be following me...you died...I tripped you up myself Phil: *off camera* Indeed, but now I'm back, and your life is my prize, Isaac Isaac: No! *Isaac throws himself at a door, trying hard at e handle* Isaac: No! No! No! Phil: This is for Randy, and all the others you've mercilessly slaughtered under Bob's orders *The screen goes black again* Isaac: ARGH NEXT TIME ON GANG WIKIFARE! ???: Take one more step and I will finish you, Bob Bob: You don't frighten me Zombie Zombie: Then perhaps my pets might! Stoff: We are back bitches CE: My lord...you must come with me... Scraw: If I die it will be as Lord of this Citadel, CE, not as some tramp on the street TK: Hey bitches...it's on! Tov: You two! LAF: We are back...and we have reinforcements... Kaze: I can't lose any more men...we need to fall back... Bantha: We have to fight! Bob: Whatever happens now....this is the end of it....the final showdown! Category:Blog posts